Innocence
by DLunna
Summary: OnneShot...Una simple pregunta puede llevar a grandes cosas, LuffyxNami...Pesiimo Summary! mejor entren y opiinen! n.ñU


**Oii minna~  
aqii con una nueva historiia, LuNa! de qe mas? XDD  
y Pues esta saliio de la nda! estando en clase y sin nda qe hacer!  
espero qe sea de su agrado! ;D**

**y ps qe deciir? lo de siempre!  
OP! nu me pertenece! al igual qe ninguno de sus personajes!  
tdo son de Oda-sama! u.u  
Lo unico mio! son las paranoias qe encontraran a continuaciion! XDD  
y espero qe sean de su agrado! XDD**

oxo-oxo-oxo-oxo-oxo-oxo-oxo-oxo-oxo-oxo-oxo-oxo-oxooxo-oxo-oxo-oxo-oxo-oxo-oxo-oxo-oxo-oxo-oxo-oxo-oxo

**" Innocence "**

[[ Nami POV's ]]

Llevaba un tiempo pensándolo y me era imposible aceptarlo, como podía existir alguien con la ingenuidad de Luffy? Era tan idiota y responsable a la vez…Quizá por eso me llamo la atención desde un principio…sin embargo había algo que no daba cabida en mi mente, su inocencia.

Si bien no me equivocaba tendría ya unos 18 años, muy mayorcito para no saber nada de eso…que como lo supe? Todo ocurrió hace poco

** Flash Back **

Era la hora del desayuno y ya era todo un alboroto, Sanji se encontraba hablando sobre las aventuras que había tenido con chicas a lo largo de su vida y Franky le hacía segunda

- Yo he estado con las chicas mas hermosas de todo el océano – afirmaba Sanji con alegría, para mas tarde al volvernos a notar agregaba – pero ninguna tan hermosa como las dos bellas damas que están presentes – a veces se pasaba de pesado, pero que se le podría hacer?

- Jee! No se podía esperar menos de mi hermano Sanji, verdad chicos? – Franky entraba a la conversación – Por suerte a mi también me ha tocado estar con varias chicas hermosas, que nunca podría olvidar – el sentimental del grupo no podía faltar!

- Joo~ Vamos! Yo he estado con varias princesas de todos los reinos! Que decían morirse por mi! Aunque yo siempre le seré fiel a Kaya-sama – decía Ussop orgulloso

- De verdad? – preguntaban a coro el capitán y un renito, muy emocionados y con brillos en los ojos ( al estilo anime XDD )

- No me digan que se la han creído? – preguntaba Zoro que se disponía a descansar en algún rincón del barco – todo el mundo sabe que miente –

- Pero si es verdad! – se defendía Ussop

- Era mentira? – preguntaban con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos un Luffy y un Chopper desilusionados

- Y tu marimo? Ya que te gusta desmentir a los demás…Dinos…con cuantas chicas has estado? – Como siempre el único con la mentalidad de molestar a Zoro era Sanji, quien lo miraba pícaramente esperando su respuesta

Robin y yo nos encontrábamos en silencio viendo pasar las cosas, ella se dedicaba a leer un libro, mientras yo me preparaba para detener la pelea cuando se saliera de control, sin embargo cuando Sanji realizo la pregunta pude notar como Robin cambiaba su postura y prestaba un poco mas de atención en la conversación.

- No creo que sea de tu incumbencia con quien haya estado - Respondía Zoro con un ligero tono de rosa en sus mejillas

Al principio no hice mucho caso con la reacción de Robin, supuse y seria mera curiosidad sobre el espadachín, pero cambie de opinión cuando pude notar que soltaba un suspiro con la respuesta de este.

Tal vez existía cierto interés en Robin hacia el espadachín, sonreí ante esa idea, ya luego lo trataría con Robin…

- Así que nunca has estado con una chica, eh? Pero bueno que se podía esperar de un cabeza de Lechuga como tu! – Al parecer Sanji había encontrado la manera perfecta de molestar Zoro, Robin sonrió con el comentario del cocinero

- A quien demonios le dices cabeza de lechuga, Ero-cook? – Zoro battle mode "on"

- Como me has llamado, imbécil? – Sanji battle mode "on" ( **N/A:** Tonterias mías! No presten atención XDD )

Y una vez mas comenzaron una de sus rencillas, los hice salir de la habitación a arreglar cuentas afuera, amenazando con que deberían pagar los daños que causaran al Sunny.

- Ella me da miedo – pude escuchar lo que Chopper comentaba, mientras se escondía detrás de Franky acompañado por Ussop, más no hice caso y me senté de nuevo en mi lugar, ahora sin mas distracciones me dispondría a hacer cualquier mapa.

- Vamos chicos! No es para tanto! – decía Franky quitándose de en medio – Nami-chan no es tan mala! – Luffy reía mientras observaba toda la escena

- Claro! – exclamo Ussop de manera orgullosa – yo he estado con varias chicas del carácter de Nami y ninguna se ha atrevido a dañarme u.ú – con el comentario decidí bromear un rato y lance una Mirada acesina hacia él, con lo que añadió – pero ninguna así de intimidante! – mientras volvía a su escondite detrás de Franky

- Yo nunca estado con una chica – comento Chopper con la mirada hacia el suelo

- Baa! No te preocupes por eso Chopper! Mírate ahora vives con dos chicas realmente hermosas! No es cierto? – Pregunto mirando hacia nosotras, yo afirme mientras Robin le lanzaba una sonrisa, lo que esperanzo al renito que corrió hacia Robin.

De vez en cuando pensaba que Robin era muy maternal con ese reno, sin embargo no me molestaba, ya que eso agradaba a Chopper, aunque terminara cantando una de sus canciones donde lo niega todo. Reí en mis adentros, sin duda que había hecho bien al elegir ir con ellos. Entonces pase mi mirada a Luffy que había dejado de reír y ahora tenia una cara pensativa. Me preocupe un poco! El apocalipsis se acerca! Luffy piensa!

Pero aparte de aquello no pude evitar el preguntarme que era lo que pasaba por la mente de mi tan querido capitán. Duda que el me aclaro por si solo

- Nee~ Minna! Que es eso de estar con una chica? – Todos en la habitación se sorprendieron con la pregunta, pero creo que yo fui la mas afectada, y al parecer mi cara lo reflejaba muy bien, ya que Robin no pudo evitar el mirarme y reírse

- Eppa Luffy! No me digas que tu tampoco has estado con una chica? – decía Franky mientras intentaba no reírse

- Si ni siquiera se como es eso, como esperas que te diga si lo he estado o no? ¬3¬ – puchero de parte de Luffy, Franky no pudo contener su risa ni un poco mas y termino en el suelo por un ataque de risa.

- Jaja! Menudo capitán nos hemos llevado! – Era uno de los comentarios de Franky mientras reía.

** Fin del Flash Back **

Después de esa platica nadie se molesto en comentarle a Luffy lo que significaba estar con una chica, hubo momentos en los que pensé hacerlo, sin embargo decidí dejar todo como estaba… Quizá la inocencia de mi capitán fuera lo que yo le encontraba de atractivo… quizá… pero no estaba para comprobarlo.

Ya luego llegaría el momento en que debería comentárselo, la idea me agrado en si… ¨Si dentro de mi existe tanta inocencia, es porque quiero que tu me enseñes el mundo¨ había escuchado una vez, y el pensar que yo seria quien le enseñaría el mundo a MI capitán me emocionaba.  
A parte había mas puntos a mi favor que en contra, nunca me tocaría estaba claro, pero tampoco tocaría a ninguna chica… Ahora solo faltaba asegurarse de que nadie más en este barco se encargase de explicárselo. Cosa fácil teniendo mi genio XDD

oxo-oxo-oxo-oxo-oxo-oxo-oxo-oxo-oxo-oxo-oxo-oxo-oxooxo-oxo-oxo-oxo-oxo-oxo-oxo-oxo-oxo-oxo-oxo-oxo-oxo

**Y yap, la verdd no se como a qedado! asi qe porfavor Reviews! nwn Se acepta de tdo! de preferenciia criticas constructivas! xDD  
Y ps! Sin mas me largoo! ya nos veremos luego! en mi proxiima historiia! Sayoo~ XDD**

**attO: Tsukii Ree-san (( Namii-Swan )) ;3**


End file.
